Facsimile (fax) devices are popular mechanisms for the transmission of text and graphics. They are relatively easy to use and inexpensive to purchase, and transmission by fax machine is fast and cost effective. In addition, fax machines can transmit over ordinary telephone lines without the need for any special service.
Fax messaging continues to be an important avenue for easy delivery of messages between individuals worldwide. Fax messaging continues to be important despite the proliferation of data services that use the Internet because it provides an avenue for transmitting a tangible document without transcription, copying, etc. However, it is not always necessary for a recipient of a fax communication to have a tangible document. Indeed, it is beneficial both from a fiscal and from an environmental perspective to minimize the amount of physical resources consumed when the recipient views the fax.